Chasing Cars
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Unos cuantos años después de que la guerra acabara, Minerva llama a Harry para que tome el puesto de DCAO pero un Profesor de Pociones lo detendrá.


Antes de nada tengo que agradecer la historia a Silvara. ¿Por qué? Porque es mi beta y la adoro. Por lo demás decir que el fic está basada en la canción "Chasing Cars" de "Snow Patrol", aquí os dejo el link de youtube (poned youtube . com delante):

/watch?v=lMbg8HCEnxg

* * *

><p>Harry descendió por la explanada de Hogwarts hasta las verjas que daban a la calle. Las cruzó y se fue directamente hacia donde estaba la estación de tren. Se sentó en el banco que ponía "Hogsmeade" y cerró los ojos.<p>

Dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Había ido al colegio para ver a McGonagall, para que le contara que había de nuevo, y para que le ofreciera el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Casi de inmediato, había aceptado y poco después, había bajado a las mazmorras a hablar con Snape. Desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía algo por él.

Quizás empezara a sentirlo desde sus clases de Oclumancia, pero fue verdaderamente intenso cuando supo todo lo que había hecho por Dumbledore, por él y sobre todo por su madre. Y era por eso por lo que había ido a las mazmorras. Llamó al despacho de Snape, esperó a que éste le abriera la puerta y casi le gritó lo que sentía.

Le gritó que estaba enamorado de él desde que cursaba quinto, que su amor se volvió doloroso cuando mató a Albus Dumbledore, y que regresó de manera más intensa cuando supo toda la verdad. Y dicho esto, había salido prácticamente corriendo de la zona.

—Soy idiota —se dijo —. No doy para más.

Se quedó largo rato mirando las vías de tren, ajeno al tiempo, hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, pero no se movió. Seguramente sería gente del pueblo que pasaba por allí. Pero el "fru-fru" de esa túnica era demasiado conocido. Un rubor se extendió por su rostro y se irguió en su asiento.

—Así que… —dijo Severus.

Harry solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Si ha venido a burlarse, puede marcharse, señor —le cortó Harry.

—Cállese —le dijo Snape—. Siempre haciéndose la víctima, ¿no se cansa?

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Debería de pensar que los demás tenemos cosas que decir, que no puede estar siempre a la defensiva. Escuche lo que le tenga que decir y si le ofende, se jode y punto.

—Se lo advierto —le dijo Harry—. Si ha venido a burlarse, márchese. Ya tendré bastante con las bromitas que me gastará a lo largo del curs…

Snape había alzado la varita y en unos pocos segundos le había hecho un hechizo silenciador.

—Dios, no se calla —gruñó—. Me escuchará ahora.

Harry se atrevió a dirigir una mirada furiosa al que fue su profesor. Snape le estaba mirando como siempre: con su mirada fría y su rostro inexpresivo. Suspiró.

—¿Sabes por qué te han ofrecido el puesto de defensa? —le preguntó—. He renunciado..

Harry lo miró con cara de estupefacción. Mierda. Debería de haberlo previsto, debería de haberse preguntado antes por qué le ofrecían el puesto si Snape llevaba soñado con él años.

—¿Mmmph? —murmuró Harry.

—Tengo mis motivos —gruñó—, pero necesito tener mi vida fuera de la escuela. Creo que me iré fuera del país.

Las lágrimas volvían a asaltar los ojos de Harry.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo? —le preguntó Snape.

Las lágrimas de Harry pararon y su boca se abrió de sorpresa.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo? —repitió—. ¿Dejarías toda tu vida por estar junto a mí? ¿Dejarías tu fama, el puesto de profesor y pasarías al anonimato por mí? Podríamos… olvidarnos del mundo.

Harry no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Severus Snape… ¿Le estaba dando a elegir una vida con él o una vida sin él? Eso sí que podría ser la decisión más difícil de su vida. ¿Abandonarlo todo? ¿Incluso a sus amigos? Ellos eran su familia y….

—Mmmm…. ¿Mpph…?

Severus le miró. No le iba a levantar el hechizo silenciador tan pronto, sabía a lo que se refería con ese murmullo.

—Solo olvida quién eres. Olvida que eres "Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico". Solo te pido eso. Sigue teniendo contacto con tus amigos, con los Weasley… Pero olvídate del resto. Se simplemente Harry.

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo miraba sin parpadear. Snape se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a irse.

—Sabía que alguien como tú no renunciaría a la fama.

Harry le apresó el brazo con tanta fuerza que hizo que Severus tuviera que girarse para mirarle. El Gryffindor se señaló su boca con el dedo índice de la mano libre.

—Las cosas también se pueden demostrar con hechos. No solo con palabras —le espetó Snape.

Harry enarcó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y le besó. Le cogió del cuello y lo aproximó a él. Pasado el tiempo, cuando el aire se escapó, se separó de él. Snape murmuró algo y Harry se aclaró la voz.

—Todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti, lo sabes bien. No sé cómo podría acabar esto, pero merece la pena intentarlo. Me voy sentar a tu lado, junto a ti siempre. Y juntos nos olvidaremos del mundo.

Severus dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente. Lo cogió de la pechera de la túnica y lo acercó hacia su pecho para abrazarlo fuertemente.


End file.
